


Losers' Reunion

by satanic_panic



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017, IT Chapter 2
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, reader is bill's sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Being Bill's sibling is hard enough as it is - but twenty-seven years after defeating Pennywise, you're both called back to Derry, where old feelings for old friends are rekindled.





	Losers' Reunion

Being related to Bill was bad enough, but being his younger sibling between him and Georgie was even worse, as on the day that Georgie was taken by that disgusting clown down in the sewer, both you and Bill regretted it and hated it - you blamed yourselves for not going out with him and for not protecting him. You carried that guilt and blame and misery and regret on your shoulders heavily, too; Bill changed, too, he became more protective of you, always insisting that you go out with him and his friends - Beverly, Ben, Mike, Eddie, Richie, Stan - as although he never said it, he didn't want what happened to Georgie to happen to you, too. 

When it was time to put the clown down, you fought beside the Losers, just as when they made the pact to go back, you did, too; twenty seven years, they said, and the clown known as Pennywise would return, at the time it seemed so far away, everything in the future seemed so far away - whenever you thought about it, all you could see was a haze, a blur, you never once had a plan or a serious consideration, as it seemed like something to worry about later, if later ever came. 

Despite that, though, you were glad that Bill always made you hang out with his friends - to fight a psychotic clown or not - as the Losers treated you like one of their own; Stan and Richie made you laugh, Ben sat and listened to music with you and made it known that he was a shoulder to cry on if ever you needed one, Mike protected you just as much as Bill, Beverly stuck up for you and took you under her wing, and Eddie… well, you and Eddie sat around for hours, simply talking, so much so that on multiple occasions he forgot to take his “medicine”, no one brought it up, as no one else seemed to notice it, either. You and the Losers had a lot of fond memories, and just as many traumatic ones, ones you promised yourself you would never forget, not in a million years. 

* * *

“(Y/N), pack your things, now!” Bill shouted as he entered your flat, slamming your door shut and trampling across the cheap laminate flooring; he stopped when he reached your bedroom and found you sat at the edge of the bed with your phone clutched in your hands. Frowning, Bill took a seat next to you, running a hand through his hair. “D-d-did you get a phone c-c-call?” 

You nodded, biting your bottom lip. “From Mike…” 

“We have to go back,” he said quietly. “Tonight.” 

You swallowed thickly, staring at the wall across the room. “Has it seriously been twenty-seven years already?” 

Bill whispered his confirmation. “A-apparently, yeah… but, I d-d-don’t know about you, but I, I, I can’t remember anything.” 

You shook your head, standing up and tossing your phone on your bed. “Nor me, but… he said we made a promise, right?” 

“Right,” your older brother agreed. “I p-parked the car out-outside, whenever y-you’re ready, oh-okay?” 

“Sure,” you whispered. “I’ll meet you down there.” 

You waited for your brother to leave before you sat back down your bed, running a hand through your hair; you wished you could remember the events from twenty-seven years ago, but the closest you could get was a voice calling your name, familiar but somehow also unrecognisable despite being clear as day. You didn’t pack a lot, choosing to travel lightly with nothing more than a mere backpack, you never were one for a lot of baggage or luggage; you made quick work of packing up, not wanting to keep your brother waiting, as well as locking up your flat - you practically threw your things into the boot of his car before getting in on the passenger side, smiling when you saw the fresh packet of cigarettes in the cupholder. 

“F-figured you’d w-want some for the-the road,” Bill said as he started the car and pulled out of the car park, allowing you time to light up a cigarette and put your seatbelt on before he pulled onto the road. 

You smiled a little and nodded. “You know me too well.” 

“I’m your b-b-brother,” he pointed out. 

“You’re also a dickhead,” you grinned. Bill rolled his eyes. 

“R-ready to g-go home?” 

* * *

When you and Bill arrived at the restaurant Mike had told you to go to, you felt a lump in your throat, a certain nervousness that you couldn't quite place, and after greeting your old friend and sharing an emotional hug, the three of you sat down, and ordered a round of drinks; it was then that you heard the voice you so often dreamed of, unloading some poor waitress with all kinds of different problems. You looked up, eyes widening when you saw the hauntingly familiar dark brown eyes from long ago. 

"Eddie," you whispered, hardly able to hold yourself down in your seat, allowing the person you used to know to sit beside you. "Eddie Kaspbrak?" 

The man nodded, looking over at Bill and Mike and sharing a quick greeting before looking back at you, his eyes slightly lighting up. "(Y/N)?" 

"Y-yeah," you cursed how hoarse your voice sounded as you answered. "You, uh, you look… you look real good, Eddie…" 

"Thanks," Eddie replied, "you don't look too bad, either." 

Bill cleared his throat, then, glaring at his old friend. "Eddie." 

"Bill," Eddie nodded. "Where is everybody?" 

"Richie's on his way," Mike answered, "as is Ben, and Bev, haven't heard a word from Stan." 

Bill knocked back a swig from his drink. "D-d-did they say how long they were g-g-gonna be?" 

Mike shook his head, sighing. "No, but, I can't imagine it would be too long… we have time to, y'know, catch up a little." 

"Well," Bill cleared his throat. "I'm w-working on some n-new things, and (y/n)'s b-b-been helping me." 

Eddie looked at you, concern etched into his features. "What is it you do?" 

You shrugged, knocking back a swift from your drink. "I'm an editor. I proofread all of Bill's books and shit before he publishes them." 

"And, yet, you still never told me that my endings were bad," Bill pointed out. 

You rolled your eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't my place to." 

"Y-you're my-my sibling!" He nearly howled. 

"Unfortunately," you grumbled, and upon hearing Eddie's soft laugh, you grinned. "What about you, Eddie? How you been getting on?" 

He looked a little caught off guard, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat. "I, uh… I'm good, yeah, I… recently split up with my wife." 

You looked shocked, concerned, as you placed your hand on his shoulder. "Ed, I'm so sorry, I-" 

Eddie shook his head, offering up a sweet smile. "It's fine. Really. It was for the best." 

You smiled back as you reluctantly moved your hand. "I know we haven't seen the others yet, but I think it's safe to say you definitely turned out to be the best looking." 

Bill shot you a glare, icy and nearly with a snarl. "(Y/N), don't." 

You raised a brow at your brother. "Don't what?" 

He shook his head at you, clenching his jaw. "Behave." 

You scoffed, shaking your head. "Forever and always an asshole, aren't you?" 

Both Bill and Mike tried to stop you as you stood up and headed outside, but only Eddie was quick enough, catching up to you in the cold night air that had long settled throughout the car park. 

His hands were in his pockets as he approached, wincing at the smell of cigarette smoke. He kept enough distance from the offending object, but still stayed quite close. "You okay?" 

You shrugged, taking a drag and flicking the ash on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine, just… tired of Bill's shit, y'know? Like, I get I'm a few years younger than him, but fuck, I'm still an adult, same as he is - you'd think he'd stop coddling me like a little kid." 

Eddie knew the burden of that far too well as he cleared his throat and pulled his jacket around himself tightly. "I guess… he's just genuinely trying to protect you, though." 

You rolled your eyes and let out a scoff. "I can protect myself." 

He smiled a little at that, but soon frowned again when you shivered, shrugging off his jacket, Eddie held it out for you. "Take it. If you get sick, we all will." 

You quietly thanked him, pulling on the snug material and feeling blown away by the scent - antibacterial soap and bleach. But it was a familiar scent, one that made the tension leave your shoulders and steadied your thundering heart. "I've missed you, you know." 

Eddie was unsure of how to respond, only smiling and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, gaze falling to the ground. He was nervous, that was easy to see, he couldn't think of the right words to say in the slightest; he missed you, too, despite the fact that he had only just remembered all of the fond memories you shared, but he didn't want to say it. Leaning against the wall, Eddie waited for you to finish your cigarette before he dared to move a little closer. "So, you work for Bill?" 

You allowed the so obvious subject change to slide as you out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately - but, if I'm being honest, the only reason I've stuck myself in this job is because I don't wanna lose him to one of his obsessions. I lost Georgie because I turned my back and wasn't there, I can't lose Bill, too, he's the only family I got left… even if he is an overprotective asshole." 

"He's not as bad as Richie, though," Eddie pointed out. 

You raised a brow, and chuckled softly. "Trust me, he's worse…" you checked the time on your phone. "I think we should probably go back inside, though… do you want your jacket back?" 

Eddie shook his head. "Keep it." 

* * *

"Look at little (y/n) all grown-up!" Richie grinned, having had one too many shots. He had arrived shortly after you and Eddie had gone back inside, and Beverly and Ben weren't far behind. One drink lead to several more, and you found yourself sat at the table with the Losers as if nothing had changed - as if you were all still those unfortunate children twenty-seven years ago.

Rolling your eyes, you flicked a straw over at him, smirking with quiet triumph when it hit him in the forehead. "Fuck off, Rich, I'm not that much younger than you!" 

"Yeah, fuck off, Richie," Eddie joined, sticking up for you, as he always used to. 

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little frustrated," Richie shrugged. "Your mother hasn't been over for a couple of days." 

"Oh, fuck you!" Eddie scoffed, knocking back his drink. 

"Isn't it that (y/n)'s job?" Richie teased, easily shrugging off the scolding from Bill and Beverly. 

You and Eddie stayed quiet, looking at each other for far too long for it to be just a mere gaze; you had always had a little crush on your brother's friend, but never told anyone about it, as you had a feeling that he would never reciprocate. After all, you were Bill's younger sibling, the Losers saw you as one of their own, but as Eddie looked at you, drowning in his jumper, he couldn't help but to silently sigh, and tear his gaze away. There was something inside of his heart that made it hammer away at his ribs, chipping away at the bones and flicking shrapnel into his lungs whenever you smiled, whenever you looked at him, but what it was, he couldn't quite say, it was like there were two dragons fighting inside of his chest, and the one closest to his heart and just as red in colour was winning.

But, inside of your chest, there was a roaring fire that made your throat tighten up and feel thick with saliva, the fire that you didn't start took hold of your chest, filling it up with spitting sparks when Eddie laughed, when he stole glances at you and when his fingers grazed yours when you reached for your drinks at the same time; you almost yearned to say something, but when you looked over at your brother, you knew you couldn't. You knew you had to remain silent. Bill would never approve, he would tear you and Eddie apart, even if the other Losers did object. 

As the conversation between the other five continued, you and Eddie struggled to speak, nervous and anxious, fingers trembling, butterflies and moths in the stomachs drifting into the throats and blocking the very air; you weren't sure what to say - small talk seemed so redundant, but deeper subjects seemed so unreachable and so far out of reach that they may have been the stars. And unfortunately, there was no middle ground. 

“He’s a fucking asshole,” Eddie told you quietly, gulping and stumbling over his own breath when his knee came into contact with your own, he nearly yelped. “Ignore him.” 

You chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Oh, I know, but… as much of an asshole as he is, I’m glad Richie showed up - things wouldn’t be the same without him cracking those stupid jokes.” 

Eddie smiled, looking you up and down for a moment before turning his gaze to his lap. “I’m sorry… I should’ve… should’ve stayed in contact.” 

You shook your head, placing your hand on his thigh and offering up a sympathetic smile when he looked at you. “Don’t apologise, Ed, like Mike said, the further we got from Derry, the less we all remembered. It’s not your fault.” 

He nodded, making a bold move and lacing his fingers with yours, the smallest of smiles coming to lay across his lips when you gently squeezed his hand. “I’ve missed you, (y/n).” 

* * *

The reunion took a turn for the more darker subjects, with Mike explaining why everyone had to stay, and although it took a fair amount of convincing, you all eventually agreed to do so; however, with the exception of Mike, you all needed somewhere to stay, and the local hotel was thankfully right around the corner. 

But, during booking, it was revealed that they were one room short - meaning that two of you had to share. 

“So, who’s gonna share?” Ben asked, looking at you, Beverly, Eddie, Richie and Bill. Mike was at his own home, preparing, waiting for the rest of you. 

You and Eddie shared a look, nothing more than a quick gaze, a rapid glance; you bit your lip, clearing your throat and finally answering: “I’ll share with Eddie, if he’s willing.” 

Eddie nodded, stumbling a little over his words as he said, “yeah, uh, I don’t mind sharing with (y/n).” 

“N-n-no!” Bill snapped, shaking his head fervently and standing between you both. “No, absolutely n-not. I’ll share w-with Ben.” 

Ben shook his head, not wanting to be mean to his friend. “No can do, Bill, I’m sorry.” 

Bill scowled, almost snarling. “(Y/N), you’re not s-s-sharing a r-room with Eddie.” 

“Why not?” Beverly asked, chiming in and coming to your defense. “We’re all adults here, Bill, we can make our own decisions.” 

“Yeah,” you nodded, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ to Beverly before turning back to your brother. “Bill, I ain’t a little kid anymore. I’m perfectly capable of doing what I want.” 

Bill finally let his snarl loose. “I said n-n-no.” 

“Come on, Bill,” Ben said. “Let ‘em share. It’s not like anything’ll happen.” 

Finally caving in, Bill huffed out a sigh. “Fine.” He looked at Eddie. “Y-y-you so much as a-accidentally b-brush past (y/n), and I’ll-” 

“Do nothing,” you interrupted. “For once in your life, you’ll mind your own business and stop fucking coddling me all the damn time.” 

When everyone fell silent, taken back a bit by you snapping at your brother, you picked up your bags, and headed upstairs, Eddie following closely behind you; huffing out a heavy sigh, you dumped your bag by the door and started to pace the room. 

With a frown, Eddie gently placed both of his large bags by the wardrobe before walking over to you, gripping your shoulders tightly as he sighed. “Hey.” 

You met his gaze, releasing your clenched jaw. “Hey.” 

Smiling a bit, out of sheer anxiety and worry over you, Eddie tilted his head slightly to the side, letting his grip relax a little, letting his hands loosen. “You’re really worked up, you could, you could have a heart attack - you need to sit down.” 

You rolled your eyes, doing your best not to smile back. “Eddie. I’ll be fine. Really, I just… fuck, I just get a little frustrated at times when he does that - when he treats me like I’m still some fucking fragile little kid.” 

“I know,” he said quietly, knowing very much what the feeling was like - his mother had never let him be his own person, and neither had his ex-wife. He knew what it was like to be trapped, all too well. “Look, just… just sit down on the bed, okay? Relax.” 

You huffed out a sigh, letting him sit you on the edge of the bed - which was when you realised, there was only the double bed in the room, no extra mattress or sofa-bed at all. “Uh, Ed?” 

“Yeah?” Eddie licked his lips and took a seat beside you, his leg nearly touching your own; he could feel his heart thundering and hammering away in his chest - much like it did way back when, when you were still both in Derry, during that dark and stormy night on the bridge, hiding in the tunnel because you had gotten caught up in the rain, Eddie’s hand ghosting yours as he stayed close, nearly close enough to kiss you. But just as he had then, he pulled away now with a nervous cough. 

You looked him up and down before looking back at the bed. “You realise that there’s only one bed, right?” 

“Shit!” He cursed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll, I’ll go down to management and tell them, I-” 

“Chill out,” you said as reassuringly as possible. “Listen, I, I, I don’t mind sharing a bed, if you don’t.” 

Eddie paused, thinking about it; on the one hand, it means that he could be near you, he could be close to you, but on the other hand, he feared getting sick from a pathogen that had perhaps stuck to the fibers of your clothes. “Are you sure?” 

You nodded, shrugging. “Yeah, I mean, I used to doze off with my head in your lap all the time - what’s so different about sharing a bed?” 

That was very true, Eddie could finally fondly remember the times when you had joined the Losers for a wander around the woods and had fallen asleep with your head in his lap while he was sat against a tree; he remembered feeling repulsed and disgusted at first, but had soon warmed up to it, having never had the heart to push you away in the first place. He softly chuckled. “That’s true, yeah… just make sure you shower before you get in, please?” 

You gently pushed his cheek, playful and flirtatious, making him blush as you jovially scoffed. “You’re an asshole.” 

Eddie nearly grinned, nudging your shoulder with his own. “Says the one.” 

“Hey! I thought we agreed I’m a dickhead?” You laughed softly. 

“Yeah, there’s also that,” he agreed, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you in close to him. “Y’know how I know we’re gonna be fine?” 

“How?” 

“Because you’re here,” he told you. “Everything’s fine when you’re around.” 

* * *

After showering and getting into your pyjamas, you crawled into bed beside Eddie, yelping quietly in surprise when he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, but you soon melted into the embrace and snuggled into him, getting comfortable and relaxing; however, it didn’t take long for mocking sexual noises to come from Richie’s room, muffled as they travelled through the thin walls, a part of him was happy that you and Eddie had reunited, but another part of him was slightly bitter about it, after all, he had had a crush on Eddie for far too long, and the reunion had amplified those feelings. Following the mocking noises, Bill shouted and cursed Richie, telling him to be quiet, to stop it, which made you and Eddie laugh as you laid there, wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

It was time to say it, all the things that were locked up inside and pushed away, and although you were hesitant to say them, you knew that it was time. 

Clearing your throat, you pushed yourself away slightly, and looked at Eddie with a soft gaze, tracing over the pattern on his shirt with light fingertips as you tried to think. “Ed?” 

“Yeah?” He muttered quietly, trying to ignore how his heart once again roaring and pounding, chipping away and eroding his ribs. 

You snagged your bottom lip between your teeth, letting out a shaky breath and swallowing thickly. It was time. “I think I should, y’know, tell you that… well, I… fuck, I ain’t no good at this, but I… listen, I’ve liked you for a really long time, and seeing you after all these years, it’s just - fuck, it’s made me realise that I… I don’t never wanna leave your side again, and if you’ll have me, there’s nothing more I’d want than to be yours.” 

In shock, Eddie fell silent, unsure of whether or not he had fallen asleep and that it was nothing more than a dream, he was silent for more than a few minutes as he attempted to gather up his thoughts, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t think of anything to say, except three simple words that meant more than he could have ever imagined: “I want you.” 

“You mean that?” You whispered, hardly audible, but just loud enough that he could hear, and that was all that mattered in that moment - in that silent, dark, hotel room, there was no evil and disgusting clown waiting to tear you limb from limb, there was no trauma to be had or to relive, there were no painful stabbings of grief. There was just you and Eddie. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, swallowing thickly and licking your lips. “I mean, you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me, (y/n), and you don’t… you’re not like my mother, or my ex-wife, you… you let me be myself, you don’t suffocate me.” 

You smiled, kissing his neck softly and inhaling his scent - the shampoo he had used was still the same, that same brand that reeked of mint, causing you to sniffle softly from the sheer strength of it. “I feel the same, Eddie, I mean, you don’t treat me like I’m still that little kid from twenty-seven years ago, you’ve never treated me like some fragile piece of glass, and I know it’s hard to come back after all these years, but I… fuck, I just… I want you to be happy, no matter what that means, and-” 

“(Y/N),” Eddie interrupted with a chuckle. “I’m… I’m happy with you. I just worry about what Bill and Bev and Ben and Mike and Richie would say if we… if we got together.” 

You shook your head, sitting upright and scratching your shoulder. “Ed, it’s really up to you - I mean, if you wanna do this, but don’t… don’t wanna tell ‘em, then I’m fine with that… or if you wanna just stay friends, I don’t mind. It’s entirely up to you, it really is.” 

Shifting slightly, Eddie cleared his throat, having never been given that kind of power before - the power to choose what he wanted - in a relationship, and he was nervous, as on the one hand, he yearned to be with you, to touch you and hold you and kiss you, but on the other hand, he was quite fearful of being torn apart from you again… biting his lip, he settled on what he wanted, what he actually chose. 

“I want to be with you, (y/n). I really do… and, if they try to split us up, then… fuck ‘em, they’re all a bunch of assholes.” 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I’m glad to be yours,” you whispered, finally, after what felt like years of waiting, you kissed him; he was nervous and stiff at first, not used to such affection, but nonetheless, his arms went around your waist, and as you continued to kiss him, he found himself melting into it, and even daring to be a bit bolder and a bit more passionate until you pulled away. 

Running his hand up your back, Eddie rested a hand at the back of your head, and pulled you in so that your forehead was against his; he let out a soft murmur, nearly a whimper, as his lips curled up into a smile. “(Y/N) Denbrough, I’m glad you’re mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Eddie fic so feedback is v much encouraged and welcomed!


End file.
